


Her Boys

by mitkit99



Series: The Mermaid, The Traitor, The Augur, The Ghost Prince, & The Sky Prince [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically Everyone shows up or is mentioned, Everyone Loves Percy Jackson, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Jason Grace Needs a Hug, Jealousy, Luke Castellan Is Alive, Luke Castellan Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, No Sex, Octavian Needs A Hug, Omega Jason Grace, Omega Luke Castellan, Omega Nico di Angelo, Omega Octavian, Pining, Powerful Percy, There is going to be a sequel, Threesomes, Triton is a good brother, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Percy is one of the most sought after alphas of Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter so it is no wonder she has a lot of admirers. Four boys in particular want her but only one can win her heart, or can they?





	1. Luke Part 1 (The Titan War)

Luke didn’t know what to think when he first met Persephone Andromeda Jackson.

It certainly hadn’t been ‘this is the alpha of my secret dreams’. No, he had barely recognized the alpha scent that came from the tiny girl that had literally tripped into Cabin 11. Dressed in the typical orange camp shirt, short jean shorts, simple white tennis shoes, with her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, a duffle bag in one hand and the Minotaur horn in the other, she hadn’t made an impressive sight. A lingering sadness and confusion were visible in her ocean colored eyes as she stared at him and the others in trepidation.

He had walked over and introduced himself because that was what he was supposed to do as the cabin councilor. It had nothing to do with the fact that his inner omega couldn’t stand to see the pretty little girl upset. It also had nothing to do with the warm feeling he got when he saw her smile shyly at him.

He had led her around camp the next week because she was shy and lost in this new place. She had just lost her mother and seemed so scared of everything and everyone except Grover and Chiron.

The first time she stood out to him and everyone was their sword practice. He had wanted to see how she would do against him, just as a prelude since he would probably end up teaching her everything if Lord Kronos didn’t order him out of camp soon.  He had not been expecting her to disarm him with only a short lesson prior. Granted, it had only been the one time, but it had made him pause and assess her again.

Then capture the flag happened.

He had thought the hellhound would attack Clarisse in all honesty, not Percy. He had immediately stopped caring about his victory when he realized the daughter of Ares had not been the one injured.

But she stood, minutes later perfectly fine with Annabeth murmuring next to her. The second she was upright, the glowing trident appeared on top of her pretty head.

She was a daughter of Poseidon. That tiny little girl was a daughter of one of the Big Three.

The next few days he had worked her hard in the ring, trying to make her hate him. The knowledge of her parentage and how he would very soon have to betray her made him ache and he thought it would be easier if she despised him.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her the truth about the shoes when he handed them to her. She had taken them from him with a bright smile, as if he had given her the world instead of a curse that would drag her to the depths of Tartarus.

He had waited impatiently, for news about the quest. It had been a complete coincidence for him to be there to answer their IM, but it had made him relax, knowing that she hadn’t been killed the second she left. Thalia had been hunted like a dog for being the daughter of Zeus and he was terrified she would have the same horrible luck.

A part of him was relieved when she returned from the quest victorious. Yes, Kronos punished him for his failure, but he had not wanted her dead. When he had finally betrayed her, he made sure to leave her in the water, so she wouldn’t die. Kronos may want her dead, but he didn’t.

With Kronos as his guide, he was able to take over the _Princess Andromeda_ with ease, only registering briefly that the name was the same as Percy’s middle name. He hated having to send Silena to poison Thalia’s tree and framing Chiron, one of the few people he considered family, but he had no choice.

When he was told that there were prisoners on the ship, he had not been expecting to see her. The thirteen-year-old daughter of Poseidon had been just as cute as the first one, though slightly more experienced. Her long dark hair had been in a simple over the shoulder braid that hung over the left side of her camp shirt that was paired with some skinny jeans and the same white tennis shoes. Her big blue-green eyes had stared at him with slight longing as Annabeth tried to convince him to return to their side.

He tried to convince them to join him, not sure why he was so desperate to have the pretty girl on his side. She had refused him, of course, so he didn’t dwell on it. Then she escaped, and he had been too furious to think at all.

Later, when he intercepted her, and her friends and she challenged him to a duel, he had almost frozen in shock. He knew from his spies that she was reckless, but this was something else. Unable to refuse with the army of Kronos watching, he had easily defeated her, only for Chiron to show up with the centaurs and allow her and her companions to escape.

Kronos punished him for that, but he couldn’t help but be thankful to Chiron. He didn’t know how he would have handled being the cause of her death that early into the war.

He had not wanted to participate in the plan against Annabeth and Thalia but had no choice. He knew being Kronos’ host was a fate worse than death and he couldn’t handle that.

On the way to meet Atlas on Kronos’ orders, he met Octavian. The fellow omega had shared his anger at the gods, especially after learning of the existence of the Greeks. Learning of the Romans had been a major shock, but he wasn’t surprised that the gods had lied about that as well. The augur didn’t join him but didn’t stop him either.

They did agree to keep in touch which made Luke smile. He may not want an alpha, but a fellow omega as a future mate was something he wouldn’t turn down.

He hated tricking Annabeth into holding the sky, but he hadn’t refused. The plan had to work. He couldn’t handle becoming Kronos’ host. He also hated sending the Skeleton Warriors after Percy.

A beautiful fourteen-year-old Percy, who showed up at the base with an alive Thalia and one of Artemis’ hunters, Atlas’ daughter apparently.  Seeing the now maturing demigoddess had felt like he had been struck by Zeus’ Master Bolt. When had she started to grow up?

He tried again to convince Percy to join his side, but she refused, making her way to Artemis who as holding the sky. Seeing the agonizing weight on her shoulders made him want to stop it all but he was too busy trying to convince Thalia to his side. It didn’t work, and they fought, ending with him falling off that stupid cliff.

After his talk with Annabeth, he went to see Percy at her mother’s apartment. He snuck onto the fire escape and was prepared to ask her to run away from him, terrified of his future as Kronos’ as host. He had found her and her mother in their kitchen, laughing and making cookies. The fifteen-year-old had been laughing and smiling, her long hair down for the first time and her ocean eyes had been sparkling. He had been hit with a pang of longing at what could have been had he not left camp. He could have been her friend, maybe even more.

Unable to take that happiness away from her if she had taken his offer, he left.

He went to Octavian as his final chance. The fellow omega had refused, even after hearing what Kronos had demanded. He broke down and allowed himself to be comforted by the augur.

That was their first time sleeping together. After a marathon of sex, he had told the other blonde of his growing feelings for him and his interest in the daughter of Poseidon, despite having once been so sure that he did not want an alpha.

The blonde had simply smiled and laughed. “I’m sure she would love you, love. Maybe in another life it could have been the three of us together. She sounds like someone I could share you with, even though I’m not sure about the whole alpha part. Who knows? Maybe she could have been the one to change my mind like she did yours.”

After he left, that thought stuck with him. He pictured a life with Octavian and Percy together.  The memory of their smiles made him feel warm and long for the missed chances where they could have been directed at him.

He followed Kronos’ commands in order to prepare to being the vessel, despite his hesitance at giving over his body. The one thing that had made him contemplate rebelling had been the dive into the River Styx, but the nightmares had forced him. He had gone to see his mother for the first time in years and had taken the dive, allowing visions of Octavian and Percy to pull him through to the other side.

He had let the titan take him over, going through the painful process but had not resisted. He had done everything right for the process and Kronos had taken over his body, but he was still there. He could still see everything. He saw Percy as the titan tried to kill her and he could see her escape with the help of a redhead mortal and the son of Hades who looked at her a little too long for Luke’s tastes.

He knew he shouldn’t care, but he didn’t want any other omega besides himself and Octavian to care about Percy as more than friends. She was one of his mortal points, that should mean that she was his exclusively.

Shouldn’t it?

He watched helpless as the titan made his strike on New York and Olympus. He saw Beckendorf die to save Percy and blow up the _Princess Andromeda._ He watched as Ethan, one of his few friends, died by his hands and briefly grieved for the pain Ethan’s boyfriend Alabaster would end up feeling.

He finally started fighting Kronos when the Lord of Time started fighting Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. He was not going to let the monster kill the daughter of Poseidon, not now and not ever.

Many think it was Annabeth that finally made him gain temporary control. It was actually Percy, standing there in a ripped shirt and jeans with an almost ruined armor and her dark hair almost free from her braid. Her pleading voice, the desperation in her beautiful eyes, made him fight for control.

It was a fight he almost lost but, in the end, he was able to gain control, taking Annabeth’s knife to him and he was able to stab himself in his mortal spot, killing Kronos.

As he lay on the floor, all he could focus on was his girl. He could feel himself dying so he didn’t care about technicalities, all he cared about was the memories of Octavian that flew through his mind and the sight of Percy’s eyes. He may have asked Annabeth if she loved him, but all he wanted was to know if the beautiful brunette daughter of the sea did. Did she care about him? Could she have one day loved him?

Had he been stupid enough to trade a lifetime with her away for his stupid anger against his father?

He used his last words to beg her to fix this mess. He wanted the other demigods to be saved so this wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t want their to be kids lost and alone like he was.

Like she was when he first met her.

With tears falling out of her ocean eyes, she promised she wouldn’t. He used his final strength to grasp her hand, content to fade away with holding it and staring at her.

She was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed and all he saw was blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Luke (Post Titan War, The Lost Hero & Daughter of Neptune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody!  
> Here is part 2! I'm gonna be honest, I'm not entirely happy with this but I have tried about five other versions that ended up even worse so I might as well post this version. The events in this chapter need to happen for the future plot, mainly the Nico/Percy part and Luke's reunion with Octavian and Annabeth being the best friend that she is.   
> So, yeah.  
> I have no idea when part 3 (Nico through the Titan War, Lost Hero, and Daughter of Neptune) is coming. I am taking technically eight classes this semester if you include the two I am taking on a study abroad in May. Funny thing about that, I'm going to Greece and Italy which I find ironic and fitting since I'm writing this and a few other Percy Jackson stories. Back to the classes, I decided to take all my pre-requisite classes now so I can go ahead and start on my major classes. I am double majoring so I want to get as many classes out of the way so I can free up my schedule to take extra classes later.   
> The bad part about taking this many classes is that I have hardly any free time that I don't use to do homework or get ahead in reading and assignments. I try to write a little bit a day but I just don't have the time some days. So enjoy this, because I don't know when you will be getting the next one!  
> Love you guys,  
> mitkit99,

Surprisingly, Luke did wake up again.

It was only briefly but it was long enough to tell he wasn’t in the Underworld as he thought he would be. He could see Chiron talking with Annabeth and Percy. From what little of his surroundings that he could make out, he would guess he was in the Camp Half-blood Infirmary. He briefly wondered as to why he obviously wasn’t dead, but Percy soon turned and met his eyes. The sunlight from the window almost seemed to frame her in ethereal light.

“Luke?” she asked moving towards him, to sit at his right side. Her hand moved to grasp his as he tried to focus on her.

“Percy.” He whispered her name, wondering what he had done to be able so see her again. He should be dead.

Her lips quirked into a small smile. “Hi.” She noticed how tired he looked, causing her face to change. It was almost as if she was worried about him. “Go back to sleep. Everything can be explained after you wake up again.”

The words ‘yes alpha’ caught on his tongue, just before he could murmur them. He may think of her as his alpha, but she didn’t know that, and he wasn’t sure it was time to act on his thoughts and desires.

Instead, he simple nodded off again, savoring the feel of her hand holding his and the weight of her worried gaze.

When he woke up again, Percy was gone. Annabeth was there in her stead and he almost whined. Where was she? He needed her.

The blonde daughter of Athena smiled at him. “It’s good to see you are awake again. We weren’t sure until you woke up yesterday that Apollo’s healing had actually saved you.”

She handed him a glass of nectar that he gulped down quickly, trying to get rid of the sandpaper feel of his throat. “Where’s Percy?”

His sister in everything but blood stared at him, slightly confused. “Probably with Chiron going over sword practice schedules. Everyone wants her as their trainer now, so she has to be picky on who she choses for her classes. She isn’t here often either, so the schedule is pretty tight. Granted, it’s better with her doing online school instead of actually going to high school, but she’s still only here two or three times on the week days and most weekends.”

The information was a little too much for his brain. All he cared about was that she wasn’t here and why.

He didn’t ask anymore questions about the daughter of Poseidon, letting Annabeth chatter to fill up the infirmary’s silence.

It didn’t take too long for Percy to come back and he couldn’t help but be struck at how different she was from the shy twelve-year-old girl he had met. Now sixteen, she could easily beat out the Aphrodite cabin in terms of looks. Her dark brown hair, tied back in loose braid, hung down to the middle of her back. Her blue-green eyes were framed lightly with makeup, showing off her long black lashes. Her lips were almost a coral colored pink. Her matured figure was dressed simply in a loose white and pale turquoise ombre long sleeved shirt, short pale grey denim shorts that were held to her slender hips by a brown and white braided belt, and a pair of turquoise colored converse sneakers. She also had a brown leather backpack on her back.

He barely noticed Annabeth make her escape, too focused on the beautiful demigoddess in front of him. Her lips curved into small smile as she took off her backpack and left it to sit by his bed, moving to sit in the chair Annabeth had previously been in. “How are you feeling?”

Her voice was soft, almost lilting like she was singing the words. “Better, but I still don’t understand any of this.”

Those ocean eyes widened slightly before she started to explain. “I guess Annabeth didn’t tell you. Well, after Kronos was dispelled from your body and you passed out, we thought you were dead. The gods showed up a few seconds later and Apollo realized you were still alive, just very weak. He took you to his palace and healed you while the gods looked through your memories. They say Kronos’ mind control and our memories and decided that you were to be pardoned, but with some stipulation.”

“Stipulation?” He was glad to be alive, but he feared what Zeus would force upon him now.

She nodded. “For the next five years, they want you to stay at camp. No leaving until that period is up. Basically you are going to be helping out as Chiron’s assistant since Mr. D is still helping with the cleanup on Olympus, but he will return eventually.”

Five years? After all he did, that was all he had to do? “What else happened?”

She paused. “The main heroes involved in the war were granted gifts by the gods. Grover is the new ‘Lord of the Wild’. Annabeth is the official ‘Architect of Olympus’. Thalia is being promised more help with the Hunters of Artemis. My half-brother Tyson is the new leader of my father’s cyclops’ armies.”

“And you?”

She bit her lip and he had to stop himself from pulling it out and tracing it with his thumb. “I was given any gift I wanted. Dad wanted me to choose godhood, but I refused. Instead, I made them agree to an oath.”

His eyes moved to stare at her. “What was the oath?”

She smiled. “I made them swear a few things. They have to claim their kids by the time they turn twelve. Cabins are being built for the minor gods and Uncle Hades. He and Hestia have regained their seats on the council. The minor gods and most of the demigods that sided with the titans have been pardoned. Also Leto, Calypso, and a few of the other peaceful titans have been freed.”

Each item she ticked off made his jaw drop further. She had done it. She had fulfilled his final request in just an hour of his almost death. This glorious woman had fixed the problems of the camp, the ones he had fought to change, in just a few hours. He sighed, bracing himself for any other earth-shattering news. “Anything else?”

It took her a minute to answer. “You’ve been unconscious for two months, so yes. Hades lifted his curse off the oracle and a mortal friend of mine, Rachel, is the new one. The funerals are over, so we have been rebuilding pretty much everything. Annabeth is focused on Olympus, but the other children of Athena and Hephaestus’ kids have been building the new cabins. New kids keep showing up almost every day, so we have been building the cabins for the minor gods as we get kids. So far we have plans and kids for the cabin numbers to total at 20.”

She continued telling him about all the work that had been done until the son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo, came in and called her away on Chiron’s orders. He fought back a growl at the young omega who looked at Percy as if she hung the moon and stars in the sky. The kid just glared at him after she left before following.

For the next few days, he was still in the infirmary. Percy and Annabeth would stop by and talk to him as often as they could but were very busy. Eventually he moved back into Cabin 11, somewhat welcomed by his siblings. The Stolls pranked him a few times before they called it even and after that, everything went back to normal, though they did start teasing him about his obvious interest in the daughter of Poseidon.

His crush was not as subtle as he’d like it to be, but he couldn’t help it. Percy was the perfect alpha. She was strong, generous, kind, breathtakingly beautiful, and so caring it made him melt. He had to stop himself from awing one time that he caught her telling stories to the younger kids.

Images that he used to refuse the very idea of started to flood his head. He started to picture very clear visions of himself, Percy, Octavian, a brood of children. Each vision made him smile like an idiot.

That was the future he wanted and was determined to get.

He first sent a letter to Octavian, telling his lover that he was alive and with the alpha he had talked about. The augur’s reply was enthusiastic, well, as much as it could be coming from Octavian Simmons. He was thrilled that Luke was alive and was looking forward to meeting Percy.

He just had to tell her.

He decided to wait till the Christmas holidays, months after they had started to become close, determined to make it perfect. He talked with the Stolls on making sure that they could trick her into meeting him under some mistletoe. With Chiron’s permission, he and Thalia, who was helping him while teasing him about his crush on her cousin, went to a local jewelry store and bought her a simple blue seashell necklace.

It was when they got back that everything started to change. Annabeth was sitting on the Big House steps, nervously fidgeting with her hands. “Annie?” he called out, both him and Thalia rushing to her side.

The blonde looked almost to the point of tears. “Rachel is talking with Chiron. She apparently got a call from Sally. Percy’s missing. She’s not in her cabin and Sally can’t find her. No one has seen her for about four days.”

Luke felt himself freeze. Percy was missing? No, she couldn’t be.

Thalia caught his eyes before clutching Annabeth’s hands. “I’ll talk to the hunters. We’ll try and find her. Have you talked with Nico?”

“Talked with me about what?” They turned to see the omega son of Hades, standing confused.

“Percy’s missing.” Annabeth said, biting her lips.

Nico stumbled back. “What? She can’t be!”

Luke bit back a whimper at the thought of his intended alpha being missing and a growl at the fact that another omega was worried about her.

“She is.” Rachel walked out of the Big House. “Sally and Paul can’t find her and she’s not in her cabin. No one knows where she is, and Olympus has gone silent.”

Chiron followed the oracle out. “We must keep this to ourselves for a little while. I will summon the cabin heads to a meeting in a few days, but the rest of the campers can not find out yet. The panic is something that we cannot have, especially with the Second Great Prophecy out.”

They all nodded before watching the centaur walk away. Rachel pulled Annabeth to her feet and started walking her to get something to drink and calm down. Nico walked off, muttering about Percy and Hades and secrets. Luke let his gaze follow the Ghost King before turning to Thalia. “I don’t trust him.”

Thalia sighed. “I didn’t at first. Percy trusts him though and he cares about her, though I’m not sure how much.” She smiled at Luke’s growl. “Don’t worry. I don’t think he would ever approach her, even if he did like her like that. Not unless, something desperate happened.”

He tried to let that comfort him, but he still couldn’t shake off the jealousy and the fear that Nico would bond with Percy. He had seen the son of Hades watch her, acting like her overprotective shadow. He knew that the boy liked her more than a friend, perhaps was even in love with her. The longing in his eyes mirrored Luke’s own.

He brushed off Thalia and let her return to the Hunt to start the search before sneaking into Poseidon’s cabin and into Percy’s closet. The daughter of the sea had invited him in before and that invitation meant he could enter the cabin at any time without risk of her father blasting him.

When he opened the beach board doors, he immediately let himself be consumed by Percy’s scent. Sea salt, sugar cookie, and peppermint filled his nose as he pulled one of her blue training t-shirts to his face, burying himself in the fabric.

“Percy”. He whispered her name, letting it fall off his lips like a prayer as he moved to sit on her bed. “Don’t worry. I’m going to find you.”

That was his vow and it was what kept him from falling apart the next few months. Then Thalia’s brother Jason showed up with no memories and everyone learned about the Romans. He wanted desperately to go on the quest to Camp Jupiter so he could see Octavian and Percy, who they were certain was at the Roman camp, but Chiron forbid it, reminding him of his probation.

If only he hadn’t joined the Titans…

Instead, he hugged Annabeth goodbye before she was about to board the flying ship. “Bring her back, Annie. Please.”

The daughter of Athena had realized shortly after Percy went missing of Luke’s feelings for Percy, and was beyond supportive, especially after seeing how distraught Luke was about her being missing. Granted, she also suspected that Nico had feelings for Percy as well and had actually caught Jason staring at the pictures Thalia left in the Zeus Cabin, so she wasn’t sure if it was right for Luke to hope. Hell, for all she knew Percy could have bonded to another omega in the past few months.

Still, he wasn’t asking her anything that she wasn’t already planning. “I will Luke, I promise. I’ll be back soon with Percy in tow. Try not to worry too much.”

He laughed and hugged her harder before letting her go, watching her fly away with the Argo II until the ship was out of sight.

Then he sighed and turned to the rest of the camp. This was Percy’s home and it was about to be invaded by whatever the Fates were going to throw at them. He owed it to her to protect it.

And if he let visions of her kissing him in gratitude with Octavian smiling in the background, no one else was the wiser.


	3. Chapter 3: Nico (Titan War, Lost Hero, & Daughter of Neptune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!  
> Remember how I said this chapter would not be out for a while? I actually thought that. However, I don't really feel like writing a three hundred word essay on Flannery O'Connor's "Good Country People" so I decided to see how much of this I could get done instead. Turns out, I was able to finish it.  
> Out of the four boys, Nico and Luke are my favorites, especially when paired with Percy. Nico being his/her dark knight is so romantic to me and I love playing that arc when I write him. This chapter has plenty of that.  
> Speaking of that, my Nico is not as angsty as canon Nico. He still makes me want to wrap him in a blanket and give him a hug but it's not as bad. He's more open with his feelings for Percy in this, at least with himself. He acknowledges that he wants her but wants her happy and safe above all else. To me, that is what makes him so interesting. Even in canon, he still wanted that for Percy. The only difference is that I am planning on rewarding that devotion.  
> Jason (The Titan War, The Lost Hero, and the Daughter of Neptune) is next. I have some homework I need to do to prepare for a test in my Psychology class on Friday but I may be able to start on it after if my best friends don't drag me out of my dorm.  
> Thanks for reading everybody and I'll see you whenever I get Chapter 4 up.  
> Luv You,  
> mitkit99,

Nico didn’t like being an omega.

Granted, he liked being pampered by his alpha big sister, but he spent the first part of his life in the 1940’s. Back then, omegas were thought of as the weak and less fortunate of the supernatural community. He hated that.

It all changed, when he and Bianca started life in the 21st century. He had been so fascinated by everything, though a little scared when he and Bianca were almost killed by Dr. Thorn. Then they were saved by the beta daughter of Zeus and the alpha daughter of Poseidon.

His inner omega had immediately latched onto Persephone Jackson. She rescued him and brought him to camp, taking care of him and making sure he was happy. To him, that was the perfect example of an alpha. She also didn’t look down on him for being an omega.

He had more than a little crush on her by the time she left camp to go after Bianca and the others on the quest to rescue Artemis.

When she got back and told him about Bianca, he was more hurt than angry at her. By failing to protect his sister, she had shown flaws and his perfect alpha fantasy didn’t have flaws and imperfections. She was graceful and beautiful and strong and kind and just perfect.

She wasn’t supposed to be part of the reason he lost his sister!

He had left camp after the news and the skeleton army that almost hurt Percy, running into the labyrinth where he met King Minos. While the ghost had tried to use him to kill Daedalus, he still was useful in the fact that he taught him how to use his powers.

Then the Triple G Ranch happened. He didn’t want to be saved by Percy, trying to deny that he still wanted the daughter of Poseidon to be his alpha, but that didn’t work. He was saved and he was able to summon Bianca’s soul who smiled, approving of Percy and warning him about Kronos.

Minos then screwed him over by trying to get him to save Percy. He was eventually able to get free from the dracanae and help Percy in the Battle of Daedelas’ Workshop. After banishing Minos, he followed Percy, unable to help himself.

And it was good he did, considering he was able to save Percy from the possessed son of Hermes. Sadly, he had also caught the pained look on the beautiful daughter of the sea’s face and began to fear he would lose her.

Not that he had her to begin with.

Then the Battle of Camp Half-blood. Honestly, he probably shouldn’t have overexerted himself like he did, but he wanted to make sure Camp Half-blood stayed in one peace, considering it was the only thing resembling home he had left. That being said, Percy getting him nectar and taking care of him was something he would not trade for the world.

Despite his best efforts to stop his traitorous thoughts, he still dreamed of a life where she was his alpha.

He did eventually leave Camp Half-blood, unable to stay near all the whispers the other campers directed at him and the fact of Percy being so close but still out of reach. He told her he was leaving. She proved over and over that she at least worried about him.

It was only instincts, he told himself.

She had seemed pained at his decision but didn’t fight it, giving him the Hades figurine that Bianca had died for before letting him leave.

After that, he was determined the make sure she lived through the Titan War. He had already lost his sister, he wasn’t about to lose his crush. He spent months researching how to make her as safe as possible before arriving at her apartment.

He hadn’t known it was her birthday, so he decided to wait until after the party to tell her about his plan. He then spent the next few hours being pampered by Percy and her mother, his perfect fantasy.

She was so caring and sweet that he became desperate to save her.

But she didn’t want to swim in the River Styx, not that he blamed her. He wanted her safe, though. He needed her to live, even if she fell for another. He gathered that if Luke Castellan hadn’t gone to the Titan side, they would have eventually hooked up.

The bitter part of him hated that. He wanted her all to himself, but he was aware that the dream of her as his alpha was only a pipe dream at best.

His curiosity over Castellan’s past and whether he would have loved Percy led him to researching the traitor’s past, while he also looked for information about his own missing memories and past.

When he found out about Beckendorf, he immediately travelled to camp, desperate to make sure Percy was alive. He had almost collapsed due to relief at the sight of her before he started begging her to take the dive in the Styx.

Thankfully, she agreed.

After visiting May Castellan, he took her to his father’s palace, trying to gain information on his past before he took her the Styx. His father, being a jackass, didn’t give him much of anything before attempting to lock her up in the dungeons.  

Nico and Percy had been furious with that move and after breaking out, he took her to the river and watched her swim. After she exited, invulnerable and finally protected in the best way he could offer, she went and kicked his father’s ass while Nico smiled the entire time.

After dropping her off, he went tried to summon his mother’s ghost only to get Bianca and the memories of the day his mother died. Using this information, he talked his father into fighting for the Olympians, after being informed that Percy had his blessing if he ever manned up and told her about his feelings.

The Battle of Manhattan changed everything. They had won, thanks to the skeleton forces. He had gained his father’s approval. Percy and most of her friends lived.

There was only one problem, that wasn’t even really a problem.

Luke Castellan survived.

The traitorous son of Hermes was alive and staying at Camp Half-blood. The host of Kronos, the one omega that he knew of that had Percy’s attention, even if she didn’t realize it, was alive and recuperating so he could continue breathing and stealing Nico’s perfect alpha away.

It wasn’t fair! Granted, when had anything ever been fair for Hades or his kids?

He had the undead soldiers build the Hades cabin while Percy was visiting Luke in the hospital. Unable to help himself, he dragged the daughter of Poseidon out of away from his rival to show her the cabin, proud of how it looked and craving her approval.

An approval he got beyond his wildest hopes.

The next few months passed in a whirlwind. Thanatos was captured and he learned of the Romans. He helped Hazel escape the Underworld and became Pluto’s ambassador to New Rome. Shortly after, Jason Grace went missing.

His father had warned him something big was about to happen. He hadn’t thought much about it.

That is, until he arrived at Camp Half-blood and found out Percy was missing.

He had been trying to avoid the camp after learning that everyone was working on a plan to get Percy and Luke together. He couldn’t bear to see Percy kiss another omega, not when he wanted her as badly as he did. That day, he had just been overwhelmed with an urge that she was in trouble and had shown up, just to be sure she was safe.

She wasn’t. She was freaking missing!

After witnessing a distraught Annabeth, a worried Thalia and Rachel, and a devastated Luke, he had stormed off to his father’s palace, trying to get him to talk about Percy and where she was. It was no coincidence that Jason and Percy, the two leaders of the two camps, were missing.

He didn’t give him anything, bastard.

He started looking all over for her. Everywhere he could think of, he searched with no real motivation besides desperation. He just couldn’t find her and had no idea where she might be.

That is, till Jason Grace showed up at Camp Half-blood with no memory.

He had cursed up a storm and started making regular trips to Camp Jupiter, desperate to find Percy. Eventually, he did.

And she didn’t remember anything, though she did recognize that she knew him.

It had hurt beyond belief to not see the familiar spark in her oceanic eyes. Her dark brown hair was rough and tangled and she was so thin in made him want to cry.

He didn’t. Instead, he fought to make himself not lie to her about them being together.

It was too perfect a scenario.  She didn’t remember Luke or any one else. She recognized him, something that seemed impossible. He had to be important or else she would have no clue that she knew him. It would be all too easy to convince her.

He didn’t. He knew the memory loss was only temporary and he couldn’t lose her, even if she only thought of him as a friend.

He watched her fight in the War games, proud at her fighting skills. She was more savage than she had been before she went missing and a primal part of him thought about how incredibly attractive it was to watch her lose control. He did his best to support her, even against Octavian who stared at her a little too long for Nico’s tastes.

Luke, he could deal with. The blonde augur was another story.

He left after the meeting, travelling to see if he could find the Doors of Death inside the Underworld. It didn’t work. Instead, he got pulled to Tartarus while Percy went on a quest to save Thanatos.

In that hell pit, thoughts of her were all that got him through the insanity of being surrounded by so many of Gaea’s forces. His crush had long since passed the beginning stages and he could comfortably admit, at least to himself, that he was in love with her. He would probably never admit it to anyone else, much less Percy herself, but he was okay with admitting it to himself.

He was in love with Persephone Andromeda Jackson and he always would be, just like he would always protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is going to be the first part in a two part series. It is ABO but there is not sex, I suck at writing it so sorry if that disappoints you. Percy is also genderbent, mainly because I have fallen in love with writing her like that and I love the idea of Triton meeting his first demigod sister and being unable to hate her. I've had so much drama over my genderbending so please be nice. Some of you are asking questions and I am fine with that but others are telling me that the genderbending is turning you away. I'm sorry, but it's not changing.  
> This is a five person relationship. Don't like it, sorry for you. This is also my first time wring a multi person ship so please be nice.  
> Also, Percy looks a lot more like Sally in this. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are a blue/green mix that is described by someone later as the color of the sea when the sun is touching it. Fem Percy to me always looks more like Sally instead of Poseidon.  
> The end will not be happy. I'm warning you now. I put it in the tags but I need you guys aware that this is a series for a reason. Part 2 will end happy, but this is going to end on a cliffhanger and on a not so happy note. Not as bad as Avengers Infinity Wars, but it's going to suck.  
> On that note, let me know what you think and feel free to ask me any questions. I may not answer due to you asking questions that may spoil part of the story.  
> Love you guys,  
> mitkit99


End file.
